A device for measuring acceleration can be constructed using a proof mass and a stator which remains stationary relative to the proof mass as the mass moves in response to an acceleration. As the mass moves relative to the stator, signals induced on a conductor located on the surface of the stator undergo a measurable change relative to excitation signals present on a conductive surface of the proof mass. From these induced signals, a signal processor determines the acceleration that the proof mass has undergone.
However, when excitation signals are generated on the conductor located on the surface of the proof mass, the mass may undergo movement relative to the stator even without the mass undergoing an acceleration. This movement may be caused by the interaction between the electric fields generated by the excitation current present on a surface of the proof mass and an electric field resulting from currents induced on a surface of the stator. The resulting movement of the proof mass causes errors in the measurement of acceleration.